


Today’s lesson: Science!

by norgon_wolf



Category: (?) - Fandom, Once Upon a Time (TV), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crazy Science, Fandoms United, Fantasy, Gen, My kind, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Fandoms Not Mentioned in Tags, not accurate, not true
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 00:01:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6350854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/norgon_wolf/pseuds/norgon_wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happenes when you take a couple of scientists, a detective, maybe a few aliens, magic and add demons to the mix? Not something good, I'll tell you that...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "All that glitters is not Gold"

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy my little dins! So this is a story I've been writting for some friends, but as we had things to do the stopped sending feedback, so I concluded that they stoped reading it (cough, cough, you know who you are). I thought some of you may enjoy some Fandom mix-up, so here it is!
> 
> Oh, btw, I haven't watched some of the fandoms here, so there could be some... miscalculations so to speak. Also, DON'T QUESTION MY SHIPS!! And Dr. Victor Frankenstein is written as "Whale, Will, Victor, doctor" etc (Although the last one is rarely used)
> 
> No beta, as always

 

J: That’s exactly what I’m saying

S.H.: I really don’t see how that’s possible

J.: From a scientific perspective, time and space travel _is_ possible **He said emphasizing his  words**

S.H.: That is pure sorcery. I did not expect this from you, John. Only a mad-man would believe in such treacherous beliefs.

J.: Actually, no. It’s pure science, Sherlock. It’s a simple molecular singularization.

S.H.: I suppose you’re right. And what about you, dear Will? **He said, turning his head to look at him**

D.F.: Don’t look at me! **He said raising his hands in the air** I might bring back the dead, but I need an enchanted heart to do so.

S.H.: Non-sense! You can’t possibly imply that…

J.: That’s exactly what he’s implying, Sherlock.

S.H.: That’s outrageous! I thought you were a man of science

D.F.: I am! **He spoke up after Sherlock hurt his ego** But I have seen magic. I don’t rely on it to solve my problems non the less, but it does exist.

S.H.: No! There _is_ no magic!

Voice: Says you, dearie! **A man around 50 showed up, wearing a black shirt, vest and coat and a purple tie, holding a cane**

**Sherlock looked at him and scoffed at his dressing, realizing it is superior to his. Will frowned his eyebrows and looked at the new-comer with question**

D.F.: Gold?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe, yes, I went there }:)


	2. “Silent Days”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy my little dins! Another chapter is here! I hope you like it :) Nothing much happens, it's jjust for fun :P
> 
> As always, no beta, so mistakes were made

J: Victor? You know this man?

D.F.: Much too well, I’m afraid **He said getting up. Soon enough the others followed**

G: Such hostility, Doctor Whales. **Gold answered with his casual grin on his face, standing in front of them**

D.F.: Considering our past, I don’t see why _not_

S.H.: **Noisy as he was, he interfered** A lost case in court **he stated and looked at Victor** or a won one.

G: **Scoffs** Not exactly

S.H.: Was that an implication I was wrong?

G: **He played with the handle of his cane** Not quite. On this land people know me as a lawyer. But that isn’t what happened.

J: Then wha-

D.F.: He tricked me! He tricked all of us into making a deal with him!

G: Did I really trick you? Oh, haha, no. I kept my word. I fulfilled my end of the deal and you know magic always comes with a price

D.F.: That was a price I was not willing to pay…

G: **He remained silent for a few moments and then looked at Victor** No-one is **He said with a tone of regret**


	3. "Family Matters"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy my little dins! A new chapter is here! These take long to upload, coz I don't know if people are actually reading them :/ Anyways, it has sooome progression to the plot, but it's not much. Neither does the next chapter, actually :P But after that, it'll get more interesting :)
> 
> As always, no beta, so mistakes were made

**John looked at Gold with curiosity reflecting in his eyes. Rumple quickly changed the subject as Sherlock processed his words and Victor stood stunt, observing**

G: But that’s all in the past now. Let’s focus on the task at hand, why won’t we?

**He looked at Victor with meaning and the doctor knew that something big must have happened to force The Dark One to come to him for help**

D.F.: What is it Gold? What do you want?

G: I want to make a deal

D.F.: Oh no, I’m done making deals with you

G: Oh **Gold grinned** you’ll be interested in this one

D.F.: What makes you thi-

G: It’s about your brother.


	4. “There is nothing more deceptive than an obvious fact”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An inside look of Sherlock's mind, thoughts and even these weird things called "feelings".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy my little dins! This is another filler chapter, but I thought it would it was compulsory to have, as I have not watched Sherlock yet and this is my view of the character, more or less. I hope this gives you and idea of "my" Sherlock. Also, "JOhn" here is not the John you all know, it's an OC of mine :P
> 
> As always, no beta, so mistakes were made

**The doctor’s eyes narrowed and his stare darkened. Everyone was silent, making the buzzing of the light bulb almost penetrating to their ears. John moved uncomfortably on his feet , having read the “Frankenstein” as a bed-time story when he was a child and knew what had happened to Victor’s brother. Or so he thought. Sherlock, being the stubborn and abnormal one, had never read the story despite Watchon’s persistence on the matter. He shifted his gaze at John, who so happened to be looking at him as well. Holmes’ face gave out confusion and question, mixed with growing frustration. He hated not knowing. He hated not having enough clues. He hated being unable to connect the dots. If only he…**

R: Believe, Sherlock, believe and you will fly

**Rumple said and flashed Sherlock a full grin, maybe showing more teeth than needed**

V: Please, Mr. Gold **The doctor said mockingly** if you could ever be so kind as to explain your thoughts and reasoning **His voice swam in deadly poison. Probably dreamshade.**

**Rumple cackled at the some-what awkward situation and made his offer**

R: It is true that even someone like me can not do everything as magic h- **He was cut off by a rolling-eyes Sherlock**

R:Oh, I’m sorry! Do you have a different opinion Mr. Holmes? **He said a bit frustrated. He hated being interrupted by someone he saw as a minor. Basically he hated being interrupted in general.**

S.H.: I do, in fact. I would really appreciate it if we spoke science. Or perhaps something _real_.

P: **Sigh** Sherlock, maybe if you considered-

S.H.: No. **He answered in a way that implied no further discussion was needed. Or wanted in this case.**

V: **Also sighs** Sherlock. Please. We have proof **He said and shot a quick look at Gold -who straightened up- before all three turned their gazes at Holmes**

**He studied them for a long amount of time, or so it seemed. While doing so he concluded for each and every one of them, starting from John, a name very familiar to him.**

**John. He has been a good “friend”, if people can ever be named so. A highly intellectual being, never more than myself, of course. He has been a fair supporter through the years and shares a mind of his own, one that he is not afraid to share and trigger lengthy discussions. It is not pleasant for me to share that he has even informed me about matters that escaped me and that I, Sherlock Holmes, have admitted my defeat on some other issues.**

**Having said more than needed, but as much as he intended and, if I may add, as much as he wanted to, he moved on to the next target. Doctor Victor Frankenstein. The man who is supposed to be able to bring people back from the dead**

**Victor. He is most certainly an interesting and unique individual. His loyalty is some-what questionable, but only when it comes to family. But that won’t be a problem, as I have been informed there were all deceased. Of course that implies that Mr. Gold does not have new evidence indicating otherwise.**

**And with that he spoke once again**

S.H.: Where is this _proof?_


End file.
